


Angels

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Series: Sportsfest 2018 [113]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: Yuuri doesn't know what a snow angel is and Vitya relishes educating him.





	Angels

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/422852) by keekssteven. 



> This was written for Sportsfest 2018 remix round.

Russia is ridiculously cold and covered of snow, Yuuri notes as he tugs his jacket closer over the two sweaters he stole from Viktor to ward off the frigid winter winds. Viktor, on the other hand, stops here and there to draw pictures with his finger in the pristine snow, unfazed by the temperature just like Makkachin, who barrels along beside him.

Yuuri is sure he would be annoyed if he didn't love them both so much. Yet he does, so he trots along beside them and thanks Past Yuuri for putting on three pairs of socks. 

Halfway through their stroll, Viktor skids to a halt and turns to Yuuri with wide, shining eyes. “We have to make snow angels, Yuuri. It's the law.”

“I don't think that's true, Vitya.” Yuuri chuckles and raises his gloved hands, wriggling his fingers. “I'm prepared, though, so if you want, I wouldn't say no.” Yuuri wrinkles his nose and scratches his head. “Uh, what is a snow angel, anyway?”

Viktor’s eyes widen in shock. “Yuuri, how have you lived this long without doing snow angels? It’s one of the simple pleasures in life.” Taking a deep breath, he launches into a quick explanation of what to do, ending it with a cryptic, “You’ll see.”

Yuuri gapes at him. “You want me to lay down in the snow? Viktor, it’s minus ten right now. I’ll get sick and die!”

Rolling his eyes, Viktor pinches Yuuri’s cheek. “Nonsense. Russian children have been doing it for centuries, and we’re all just fine.”

“In the same snow that stopped Napoleon’s army,” Yuuri grumbles, fairly certain that Viktor has lost his mind. However, when Viktor squats and picks up Makkachin’s front paws and claps them together while smiling That Smile Yuuri has yet to figure out how to say no to, he sighs. “All right. I’ll make a snow angel. When I end up with a cold, you’re making the soup.”

Viktor quirks a brow. “Since when have you been brave enough to eat anything I cook?”

“I’ll learn.” 

Without further ado, Yuuri drops face first into the snow and fans out his arms and legs. When the desired shape is more or less reached, he scrambles to his feet to observe his handiwork.

He certainly doesn’t expect to see Viktor doubled over wheezing with laughter, and his entire body sags when it dawns on him that he’s been had. “There’s no such thing as snow angels, is there?”

Dashing away a tear, Viktor looks up at Yuuri, only to fall into another fit of giggles. When Yuuri’s entire face is flushed red from a cold casserole of annoyance, embarrassment, and no longer being able to feel his face, Viktor sobers. A little, at least. “There is, Yuuri, I promise. Google it if you don’t believe me.” 

Viktor takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, presumably to keep himself from laughing, and he finally says, “I probably should have been clearer. You lay on your back, not on your front.”

Yuuri’s brow knits with confusion. “Then how is it supposed to have a face?”

“Good point.” Viktor takes his phone from his jacket pocket and snaps a picture of Yuuri’s snow angel, smiling at the image on the screen. “My snow angel Yuuri.”

“That better not end up on Twitter,” Yuuri says, even through his smile. He knows it will, but there are worse things than being caught having fun with Viktor — especially now that the entire world finally knows they’re an item.

Viktor beams the whole way back to the apartment, and Yuuri buries his cheek in the warmth of Viktor’s jacket sleeve all the while.


End file.
